


一次令人愉悦的采访

by Vickyzwy



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 看好预警再往下翻, 真的看好预警再往下翻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: ⭕️第一人称抹布，脏，雷，ooc双性，强迫，语言羞辱，射尿，道具
Relationships: mob!Peter Vincent
Kudos: 37





	一次令人愉悦的采访

他出来见我的时候，屁股里还塞着一颗跳蛋——粉色的线从他的腿根处露出来一截，而他自己显然没有意识到。  
“文森特先生，关于这次对您演出的报导……”我吞了口唾沫。  
他在大得有些过分的椅子上肆意地放松伸展着自己的四肢，黑色丝质睡衣的腰带已经松了，我几乎能从那块昂贵布料的褶皱缝隙里看到他粉红色的乳头。  
“关于这次演出……”我没办法控制自己把目光从他的身上移走。他的胸把睡衣撑起了一个色情的弧度，而他本人却像个深谙诱惑之道的妓女——请原谅我如此称呼一位男士，可是看看他吧。他仿佛对自己造成的影响浑然不知，又在椅子上大剌剌地伸了个懒腰。顺滑的丝质睡衣包裹不住他的胸部，向两侧诱惑一般地滑开。  
我不着痕迹地调整了一下逐渐变得紧绷的裤子，不自然地移开自己的视线。可他如少女一样丰满鼓胀的胸部，和挺立起来的小巧乳头在我眼前挥之不去。  
他在我来之前一定玩过自己了，那两粒精致可爱的小东西正泛着淫荡的红色，我摇摇头，想把他躺在床上一边用玩具肏自己一边呻吟着揉捏自己的胸的样子甩出脑海。  
“怎么了？”他有些不耐烦，“关于我的这次演出，你到底想知道些什么？”  
他端起放在旁边桌子上的酒，仰头喝了个光，然后把腿翘起来换了个舒服的姿势，用鄙夷不屑的眼神看着我。  
而我，而我对他不友好的眼神毫不介意。  
他没穿内裤。翘起的修长小腿让睡衣从他的身侧滑了下去，露出了他软软垂着的漂亮阴茎和含着跳蛋的肥美阴部。妓女，我心里想着，咂了咂嘴，强迫自己把目光移到别处。  
他好像意识到了什么，不动声色地把睡衣拢了拢，盖住了自己的下身。不过没关系，我都看到了，他的睡衣后摆随着他的动作被甩到前面，上面有一小块可疑的水渍。是润滑液？我琢磨，或者是他自己淌出来的淫水。他一定是穿着这套睡衣自慰的，把玩具润滑，塞进自己下身饥渴难耐的小嘴里，然后按下开关，让那小东西在穴里嗡嗡振动。  
他会叫出声来吗？不，我猜他不会。我盯着他下唇被咬出的红痕暗自思量。不过我觉得他叫的一定会很好听。我眨眨眼，把手伸进裤子口袋里，磨蹭着自己半勃的性器。  
“文森特先生，抱歉，刚刚想到了些别的事情。”他应该没注意到我在干什么，因为他刚刚给自己新倒了一杯酒，此时正眯着眼睛，慢条斯理地仔细品味。他对我已经没什么耐心了，我看得出来。不过我的注意力更多地集中在了他的手上，纤细而修长，骨节的凸起恰到好处，如果这双手撸动着我的阴茎……  
我受不了了，只是想想就让我硬得发疼。  
“文森特先生，请问您，”我顿了顿，“请问您被玩具肏得爽吗？”  
他愣住了，拎着没有喝完的半瓶酒急促地起身，恼怒地朝我咆哮。我并不在乎，上帝啊，他生气时的尖细嗓音让我忍不住去肖想这个婊子被肏得受不了时会发出的美妙呻吟。  
我比他更健壮，也更敏捷。我在他骂出f开头单词的第一个音节时就把他压到了椅子里。  
他手上的半瓶酒在突然的冲击作用下，歪歪斜斜地把酒液淋了他满身。我并不是爱酒之人，但此时此刻，一位可口的漂亮男士正湿淋淋地被我骑在身下，这让我觉得适当饮酒不是个坏事。  
他挣扎着骂我，用尽全身力气想对我又踢又踹，口中咒骂着最污秽难听的诅咒。他知道要发生什么了，直到现在，他才意识到自己就要被我，一个陌生人，在他的家里强奸。强奸这个词不太好听，我更喜欢“恰到好处地满足他填补空虚的需求”这个说法。也许不是恰到好处，我是个健壮的年轻人，而他是个美味可口的婊子，我也不知道到最后自己会对他做出什么事来。  
“操你的，”他漂亮的大眼睛因为惊恐和愤怒而瞪得溜圆，“滚开！”他恼怒地朝我的脸上吐了一口口水。我并不生气，让这张即将用力吮吸我性器的小嘴多分泌一些唾液也没什么不好。我一只手掐着他的脖子固定住他，另一只手抹了把脸，掀起他已经难以遮蔽身体的睡衣，用带着他口水的手摸上了他的阴部。  
他明显愣住了，继而开始害怕，身子不住地颤抖着。我伏下身子，在他被强硬掰到一边的脖颈处嗅闻着他的气味。“你闻上去，像条害怕的母狗。”我压低了声音在他耳边羞辱他，“你怕什么呢？”我粗暴地揉弄着他肥嫩的阴唇，用两指撑开两瓣鼓胀的花瓣，浅浅地探进一指戳刺玩弄着他敏感的穴肉。他湿了，虽然他的口中还在咒骂不停，可是下身却小幅度扭动着，悄悄把腿又张得大了些。  
“发情的母狗不应该跪下来求别人肏自己吗？”我开起了恶劣粗鄙的玩笑。  
“而这个玩具，”我猛地拽住他跳蛋的绳子，把那个湿漉漉的小东西拽了出来，发出“啵”的一声。“这么小，够你吃吗？”  
他抗拒地半眯起眼睛，两条腿又羞怯地想要合拢，可是那个刚吐出玩具的肉穴分明还饿着，我扒开两瓣阴唇，插进一根手指，嫣红的穴肉蠕动着欢迎我，无声地乞求我喂饱它。  
“睁眼。”他已经不再挣扎了，肉穴里塞着的那根手指让他的咒骂变成了断断续续的隐忍呻吟。“睁眼。”我再次命令他，又塞进了一根手指，用两根手指扩张着他的肉穴。  
他睁开了眼睛，伴着一声让我的骨头都酥麻了的呻吟。那双眼睛也湿漉漉的，像他的下体一样不停淌着水。他在害怕，害怕我对他做出的事，也害怕自己身体对我的逢迎。我拎着那枚还滴着淫水的跳蛋，摆正了他的脸，让他看好。然后伸出舌头沿着圆滑的表面舔吮着他留在那上面的淫荡液体。  
他呆住了，所以在我把舌头伸进了他的嘴里搅动时愣愣地任我为所欲为，像一只受了惊吓的小动物。不过被肉穴瞬间绞紧了的手指告诉我，他很喜欢这个。  
真可爱。  
“知道这是什么味道吗？”我舔了舔嘴唇，那上面还留了一点儿他的淫液。  
他没回答，我也没期望他回答。我的手指在他的穴里漫不经心地戳刺着。  
“母狗的味道，会掰开自己屁股求别人肏的母狗。”  
他的肉穴随着我的字句又痉挛着绞紧了我抽插着的手指。我知道他要到了，于是加快了抽送的速度，在我又一次拧捏他肿胀的阴蒂时，他绷直了双腿，肉穴里喷出一股又一股粘腻的液体。  
“你爽了？”我笑着抽出手指，塞进他还在大口喘息的嘴里，在他的舌头上把淫水蹭干净。然后另一只手猛地揪住了他的头发，把他往前拽。  
他踉踉跄跄地跪在地上，试图抱住我的腿保持平衡，那样子像极了可怜无助的小狗。“别装可怜，我也没对你干什么太过分的事情啊。至少现在还没……”我一边解自己的腰带一边絮絮叨叨地跟他说话，该死的腰带总是这么麻烦。  
他没办法回答，这小婊子仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵里，我敢打赌，虽然他的阴茎射过一次以后已经软了，但他那个女人的穴一定还在滴着水，如果我现在把他拽起来，那骚穴上挂着的淫液说不定能和地板之间拉出一条银丝。我一边想一边手忙脚乱地试图打开裤子的拉链。  
当我终于脱下内裤时，他好像也清醒了不少。但当我粗长的阴茎拍在他脸上时，他还是下意识地伸出舌头想追着它舔。  
我就知道，他是个饥渴的婊子，吃惯了男人的阴茎，也许有些时候他的三张嘴都不会闲着呢。  
“别太心急。”我握着我的阴茎在他的脸上拍了拍，“张嘴。”  
他张嘴了，但张得不够大。我用力钳住他的下巴，把他的嘴掰开，然后毫不怜惜地戳进他的喉咙。  
他能把我吞进去，但是不能整根吞下去，我太大了，但我又偏偏喜欢被湿润小穴整个包裹住的感觉。  
我固定住他的头部，然后强硬地把自己戳到底，顶住他柔软的喉头，埋进他紧致的喉咙里。太舒服了，我难以自持地叹息着，直到他满脸通红地开始不住干呕，我才抽出来让他换一换气。  
我像用一个情趣玩具一样粗暴地肏他的嘴，一直到他被肏得甚至无力抓住我的裤子，不得不跪趴在地上不住咳嗽时，我才意识到我可能有些过分了。不过我想，这情有可原，如果你体验过一次那种感觉，你也会上瘾的。  
我蹲下来轻轻拍打他的背，帮他舒缓气息。如果忽略掉我的阴茎还翘得老高的话，那我看起来一定是个懂事的好青年。而如果忽略掉他半侧着的下体刚刚又蠕动着喷出一股淫水的话，那他看起来一定像个体弱的文雅男士。  
他又一次高潮了，被我肏着嘴高潮了。现在他的阴唇上挂满了乳白色的粘腻液体，但没有我的，这让我有些心急。不过没关系，一会儿就会有了。  
我把他扶起来，严格来说，是我把他的头按在了地上，强迫他把屁股撅起来，露出了他还没被喂饱就已经高潮了两次的淫荡小穴。“别，别……”他努力翻着眼皮看着我的所作所为。“套……”  
他想让我戴套？我假装没听见，扶着龟头在他还在湿淋淋滴着水的阴部磨蹭，让油滑的头部戳进去，浅浅地戳刺着。他的穴肉贪婪地缠着我的阴茎，收缩着，谄媚地邀请我插得更深。  
“柜子里……呃……啊……”他还挣扎着，想保全自己的一点点尊严，不让我射到里面。“求……嗯……求你……”  
花花公子，嗯？不想被别人弄脏对不对？我开始没来由地光火。他是不是也被其他人这么肏过？一定被其他人肏过。他这么骚，谁不想捏捏他柔软的奶子，然后把鸡巴捅进他可口的小屁股里呢？啊，抱歉，请原谅我在生气时的粗鲁用词。  
他的女朋友们，是不是也会戴着假阴茎，把他肏得浪叫连连，软软地躺在床上流水呢。  
我对他被其他人肏的样子的想象，助长了我的妒火。而他还在浑然不知地哀哀请求着，想维护自己仅剩的尊严。  
他把头转过来，用他流浪小狗一样卑微可怜的大眼睛看着我，但他不知道这个动作也露出了他漂亮修长的脖颈，还有小巧可爱的喉结。  
我伸出手，掐住了他的脖子，同时另一只手揽住了他的腰，用力把自己挺进他早就饿得不行的肉穴里。  
太舒服了。淫肉裹着我的阴茎又吮又吸，早就湿透了的穴里温暖又湿润。  
他紧得像个从未经历过情事的处女。  
我咬着他的肩膀，一寸一寸把自己钉进他的身体里，一直到耻毛贴着他白皙的屁股，只留下囊袋在外面。明天他的脖子和肩膀上可能会又青又紫了，但我此时只顾着舒适地呻吟，顾不得太多其他。  
我毫无技巧地在他的身体里疯狂顶弄，这不怪我，我只是个还生涩的青年。不过说实话，被那么一张会吸的小嘴含着，谁还能保持理智呢。  
他被我顶得膝盖发软，跪都跪不住。我把他抱到我的身上，让他被插得更深。而他，这个小婊子，也很快得了趣，主动扶着我的肩膀往我的阴茎上坐。他无心克制，在我耳边浪荡地呻吟着，又酥又软的声音叫得我浑身血液全都流到了下身。  
他在被我按在椅子上肏时，又高潮了一次，高热的甬道紧紧缠着我，想榨出我的东西。他已经被肏得直翻白眼，双手无力地环着我的腰。我又极速地抽插几下，蹭着他的敏感点射出了一股浓浆。  
我承认，当时我还在气头上，我不该那么做，但说实话，我其实并不后悔——我，像一头标记领地的狮子，放开尿道尿在了他的肉穴里。他被这股滚烫的热流刺激得猛地瞪大了双眼，这彻彻底底的羞辱让他无助地大声呻吟起来。  
我把自己从他的身体里抽出来。他用尽自己剩下的所有力气，想爬得离我远一点，却不知道我趁机把他红肿着，淌着浊液的穴口看了个清楚。  
我一边收拾着自己的裤子，一边用欣赏的目光奸淫着他被折腾得乱七八糟的下身。  
“再见，文森特先生。”也许我还会来的吧，谁也说不准。可能下次文森特先生就会把自己准备好，像个包装精致的美味小甜点一样给我开门也说不定。


End file.
